starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ziton Moj
Ziton Moj was a Falleenian Male Mandalorian warrior and lieutenant who served the Galactic Empire aboard the Star Destroyer Chimaera as the chief of security and later as the leader of Black Sun. Biography Early life Ziton Moj was born in 19 BBY on the Falleenian homeworld, Falleen, as the son of Mogh, patriarch of one of the Great Houses. When Ziton was five years old, his father took him and his mother to live on the Aqualish colony, Andosha II. The colony was a member of the Andoan Free Colonies which formed in defiance of the Spiverelda government on Ando. There, Mogh took Ziton on a ritual hunt along with a garrison warrior, L'Kor. Ziton was barely able to hold a Scythe at this time. During the hunt, Ziton was mauled by a beast, leaving behind a scar and memory he kept throughout his life. At some point when Ziton was a child, he had a pet ?. In 9 BBY, Spiverelda forces attacked the Andosha II colony, killing nearly all of the four thousand Falleenian colonists, including Ziton's parents. The colony's distress call was answered by the Imperial Star Destroyer ''Intrepid''. An Intrepid chief petty officer, Sergey Moj, found Ziton buried in the rubble. After the Falleen Federation stated that the young boy apparently had no living relatives, Sergey took Ziton to his homestead on the farming colony of Froswythe. He and his wife, Helena, raised the Falleenian child alongside their own son, Nikolai. The two boys regarded each other as siblings. As the sole Falleenian in a small farm culture, Ziton had some difficulty adapting to his new circumstances, though; years later, Helena described her son as bright and highly spirited as a boy. Soon after his arrival on Froswythe, the seven year-old bloodied the noses of five teenage boys, whom Ziton deemed "disrespectful". In 6 BBY, at thirteen years of age, Ziton led his school's football team to the championships, where, in an attempt to score, he collided with another player, Mikel. The impact of Falleenian ridges against a Human skull snapped Mikel's neck, and the boy died the next day. This lesson in Human frailties made a huge impact on Ziton's nascent character. His self-control, interpreted by some as part of his Falleenian heritage, was a large factor in his serious demeanor. At night, Moj often listened raptly to the sound of wolves howling in the distance. Imperial Starfleet When he grew old enough, he joined the Imperial Starfleet like his adoptive father, one of the few Falleenian's to do so. In c. 6 ABY, Lieutenant junior grade Ziton Moj was assigned as a command division bridge officer on the Star Destroyer Chimaera, under the command of Captain Gilad Pellaeon. Ziton spent most of his first year on the Chimaera as a relief officer for the conn and other bridge stations. Yuuzhan Vong War Naboo crisis Serving with Pelleaon again The new Vizor Personality and traits Relationships Family Kurn Wof Moj Romances Dummy Mommy Ghitsa Dogder Appearances *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Falleenian Category:Imperial Navy officers Category:Black Sun members Category:Inhabitants of Falleen Category:Nobility Category:Mandalorians